Don't Shave
by Sithstrukk
Summary: Who knew she would even care about it? Qui-Gon didn't expect it.


**This is my big romance fic of the summer. It's not that impressive… well, I haven't really been in the mood for writing romance. It's probably one of the last Jedi Apprentice fics I'll write this summer because *cue dramatic music* I have my first day of high school on the last day of August. Yikes. There are two ways this could go: I could act like a whiny Anakin Skywalker and my parents would have to drag me to the school kicking and screaming, OR I could face it bravely like Tahl would. And who knows, maybe my Qui-Gon Jinn (aka, my crush) will be in some of my classes. :D**

There was a small tap on his door. A distinct rap that pierced his mind; sometimes to his pleasure and sometimes to his displeasure. This time, he was happy to see her, so with a wave of his hand he opened the door. Tahl strode in; regal and in control. "Getting lazy, I can tell." she closed the door behind herself manually.

Qui-Gon looked at her reflection in the refresher mirror and smiled. He didn't say anything but Tahl quickly located him. He felt her sense being strengthened by the Force, and he watched with respect as she glided over to him. "And what are you doing in the refresher?" She paused. "Nothing private I hope." She made a face. Qui-Gon was tempted to make one back.

"I did leave the door open," he pointed out.

"True," Tahl shrugged, approaching the small sink. She leaned against the counter. Her hip touched his. "So what are you doing? Admiring your beard in the mirror?"

"On the contrary, I'm shaving it off," Qui-Gon explained.

Within a second Tahl's hand was on his face, pinching his nose. She soon found his cheek and found his beard covered in a thick layer of shaving cream. She yanked her hand away, roughly pulling his beard as she did so to confirm it was still there.

Qui-Gon exclaimed in pain. Tahl ignored it. Her face told him she was angry. He couldn't fathom why. "What Sith-trick has possessed you now?" She blurted out, taking a moment to wipe her hand with shaving cream on it on his sleeve.

Qui-Gon looked at her, puzzled, than began, "This is my beard; I didn't think-"

"No," Tahl cut him off. "No." She took a step back and collided with the waste bin. She bit her lip in frustration. "No-oh, get the kriff out of here!" A baffled Qui-Gon allowed himself to be dragged by the shirt out of the refresher. Surely Tahl hadn't just cursed. Surely not over a _beard! _

In his main room Tahl whirled on him, arms crossed and chin raised in defiance. "Why in the name of the Force would you want to shave it all off?"

Qui-Gon ignored the question. "Why are you so upset?"

"Answer the question," Tahl demanded.

"It's a hard question to answer," Qui-Gon said.

"Fine." Tahl carefully took a seat on the sleepcouch; the only place to sit in the plain but occasionally cluttered room. Datacards and other necessities often littered the table and chairs, but the sleepcouch was made. "I'll just sit here while you try to find a way to explain it."

Qui-Gon sighed. He knew she wouldn't budge. He sat down next to her. Tahl took the towel draped across his shoulders and used it to sloppily wipe all of the shaving cream off his face. Qui-Gon grimaced in protest as she tossed the towel away. "Okay, now," Tahl said impatiently. "Ready?"

Qui-Gon sighed again. "Sure. Well, it's a nuisance on missions."

"Is it?" Tahl inquired mildly.

"On warm planets it is almost unbearable."

"That may also be because of your _hair, _Qui," Tahl chuckled. "But I know you won't _dare _consider cutting it off."

Qui-Gon pursed his lips. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"So you want to get rid of it because it's a nuisance. I find a lot of things a nuisance- your stubbornness, for one- but I don't try to change that."

"Actually, you do," Qui-Gon grinned.

"Bad example." Tahl waved her hand dismissively. "Did you ever want to shave it off because you wanted to try something new?"

"I wanted to be clean shaven."

"Why?"

Qui-Gon frowned. "I don't have to worry about a beard."

"You worry about your beard on missions? It distracts you from the mission?" Tahl scowled.

"No; only during council meetings."

Tahl laughed. "There's plenty of time to think then. But if you have a beard, don't you have to shave a lot more?"

"Yes. I know that."

"And that would be a bigger bother."

"Possibly. I would let it grow back."

Tahl clasped her hands together as if she was positive about something. "Then why bother in the first place?"

Qui-Gon studied her. He'd seen her determined, but no like this. Her determination was less aggressive than usual, more something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on. She made good points. And perhaps… he had had a beard for many years. There was really no reason not to leave it a while longer. "It stays."

A huge smile spread across Tahl's face. "Good."

_ooooo_

Qui-Gon had changed into a fresh tunic. He had made them both cups of tea. They sat on the edge of the sleepcouch, silently sipping tea. Qui-Gon could still smell the light odor of shaving cream on him.

Tahl was quiet but considerably more cheerful. Her face had lost its tenseness and she wore a faint smile. "I'm sorry," she said abruptly. "For being so harsh on you."

"No worries," Qui-Gon assured her, happy things had returned to normal. "Though I do have one question."

"What?"

"Why did you care so much about what I did with my beard?"

Tahl's face grew more serious. She softly set down her cup of tea by the leg of the sleepcouch. She asked to "see" him again. Qui-Gon obliged. Tahl let her hands fall on his face, tracing his features. Qui-Gon closed his eyes, resisting the urge to become reserved and pull away from her touch.

She answered, "It's part of my memory. I can't imagine you without. Because it's the only face I know," she said quietly.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Then it's here to stay."

Tahl reached up and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Thanks."

_ooooo_

**Uh… yup! The end. Did you enjoy it? Thanks for reading! **


End file.
